Tale of Xiao Long
by The84thWolf
Summary: A story in the RWBY universe, Tale of Xiao Long tells the story of a woman washed ashore injured, alone, and without her memory. Rescued by a Faunus, she tries to piece together what happened, but that is not the only difficulty she faces... (Note: following story was written before Volume 3. Leave a review so I be a better writer!)
1. Awake

_I'm…cold._

She opened her eyes and blearily looked around, wincing in pain. She caught glimpses of sky above her. It seemed like it was flowing over her head. Then she realized it wasn't the sky, but herself; she was floating down a river. It hurt to move, so she remained as still as she could, slowly floating downriver.

 _What…happened?_

A flash of movement, roars of rage, red eyes…

A soft bump as she floated onto shore. A shadow fell across her face. Dimly, she could feel a hand on her shoulder, hear a voice in her ear, but she could not understand the words.

 _Who…am I?_

Claws swiping, sounds of explosions, exhilarated laughter…

She awoke and sat up suddenly, only to cry out in pain. She collapsed and fell out of a bed and onto a floor made of hardened wood. She curled into a ball and waited for the pain to subside. Eyes blurred, she looked around. She was in a wooden cabin. As far as she could tell, it was just one room, with the bed in the corner and a fireplace on the other end. A large table sat in the center of the cabin and several metal pots hung from the walls and ceiling.

Suddenly the door opened and a man stood in the doorway.

"Are you okay?" asked the man, moving forward.

"Stop!" she yelled, shuffling away from him. She grunted in pain and curled into a ball again.

"It's okay—" said the man moving toward her.

"Who are you?" she said. "Where am I? Get away!"

"You've had an accident," said the man. "You need to rest—"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and she swung at him. The weakness of her punch somehow frightened her more than the unfamiliar environment. The man gripped her shoulders to steady her.

"Look, I know you're scared, but you are really injured. I'm going to help you into the bed okay? It's going to hurt, but it will be over quickly."

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.

"One," said the man. "Two. Three!"

He lifted her up and pain shot through her. Sweat beaded on her head as she was rolled into the bed. Panting, she lay down and closed her eyes. She heard movements by the fireplace and felt a cup being pushed to her lips.

"Drink this, it will help."

She drank and coughed at the bitter taste. "God, what did you put in this stuff?"

She heard a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, needs some sugar right? Unfortunately, it makes the medicine nearly useless." He put the cup aside and looked at her. "I found you in the river nearby. You were beat up pretty bad by something. Do you remember what happened?"

A flash of light, a pain across her back, a splash of water…

"Ooooh," she said clutching her head, feeling the wrappings of bandages around her head and hands.

"Okay, okay, never mind," said the man. "You're still hurt. As far as I can tell, you should be fine after a couple weeks, but you have some serious wounds. A broken rib, some minor fractures, what looks like claw marks on your back and you definitely took a bad blow to the head, though fortunately nothing broken there. I'm Nick. Who are you?"

She looked up at him. She still couldn't see him clearly, but she noticed his unusually shaped ears. He was a Faunus.

"I…I don't know."

This revelation was too much for her. She blacked out.

Time passed.

She could only remember flashes. The feeling of intense heat and a cool cloth on her head. The taste of the bitter medicine. The sounds of a door opening and closing and voices outside the house. Occasionally, she would feel bandages being reapplied to her chest and head, each time accompanied by a flare of pain. Sometimes, she remembered things that didn't make much sense; a black scythe, a giant bird with red eyes, a little girl raising her arms to her. She desperately tried to make some connection, but nothing clicked.

Finally, she awoke to a sun setting outside the window. She sat up wincing. While it was painful to move, the pain had receded and she could take a few steps. Noticing a stick propped against the wall, she grabbed it and used it to support her to the door. Opening it, she took a few steps outside onto a small porch and looked out.

She could see a river from where she stood, less than twenty yards away. She was surrounded on all sides by trees, but noticed a path leading over a hill and out of sight. A small shed was also nearby. The Faunus Nick was sitting in a small clearing, tending a campfire with his back to her. A small pitch-tent was set out and an axe was embedded in a stump next to a pile of lumber. She leaned against the railing of the porch and her makeshift cane bumped a support beam. Nick turned around at the soft noise and saw her.

"Hey," he said. "Are you okay? You really shouldn't be up and about yet."

As he stood, she looked at him clearly for the first time. He was slightly shorter than she was, with brown eyes and black hair. Two black-furred ears stood erect on top of his head like a dog's and he was rather stocky and tanned, as if he worked outdoors often. He wore a plain brown shirt, dark pants held by a thick belt, and a pair of black combat boots, all of which showed much wear and tear.

As he moved closer, her legs started to buckle under her weight and she gripped the railing for support. Nick bounded over the railing and slid a small stool across the porch that stopped just behind her. She dropped onto it in relief.

"Sorry," she said. "I just couldn't sit still anymore."

"That's alright," said Nick, sitting on a second stool. "It's been about a week since you woke up. Since then, you've had a fever that broke just two nights ago. I have to say, you are recovering much more quickly than I thought you would."

"I've always healed fast," she said, then clutched her head as a stab of pain went through her head. "Ow."

"Are you remembering things now?" asked Nick.

"A few flashes," she said. "And facts, but I don't know where they came from. It hurts to remember it."

"While you were in bed, I managed to talk with some people in the town. No one seems to recognize you and the clothes you were wearing were definitely a different style than ours. They kind of…got ripped to shreds after being attacked and falling into a river."

She looked down at herself for the first time and noticed a white nightie covering her. "So you are the one who was changing my bandages? And seeing me without my clothes?"

Nick blushed slightly. "I can only promise I had my eyes closed the whole time."

She laughed, then winced slightly at the pain.

"Sorry," said Nick.

"It's alright," she said. "It didn't hurt as much."

"Do you remember anything else?" asked Nick. "Do you remember your name?"

A smiling man, falling rose pedals, a giant airship…

She shook her head. "Like I said, just flashes. No names or any clear place."

"Well, I can just call you 'Ma'am' or something like that until you recover," said Nick.

"For some reason, I feel like punching you when you call me that," she said.

Nick laughed. "Okay, well what can I call you?"

She looked out into the woods, at the water flowing past the house.

"Well," she said. "I guess for now at least, call me River."


	2. Recovery

A sprawling city, an endless ocean, a roaring Ursa…

River awoke suddenly.

She sat up and looked outside. It was still night and a light flickered outside the window. Wrapping a blanket around herself, River walked across the room and looked out into the clearing. Nick was sitting on the stump, tending to a pot over the fire. River took her walking stick by the door and walked outside. Nick turned around and smiled.

"Hey, you are just in time. Just got some dinner ready."

River leaned on her walking stick and made her way to a large rock by the fire and sat down. Nick ladled a bowl of soup and handed it over. River took it in both hands and sipped, staring into the fire.

"Remember anything?" asked Nick.

"No," sighed River.

"Well, it has only been two weeks," said Nick. "I'm sure you'll start remembering soon."

"It's the same thing," said River in frustration. "Houses, Grimm, people, but nothing I can act on. Are you sure nobody in town knows anything about me?"

"The people that I talked to have never seen you as far as they can tell," replied Nick. "Once you've recovered enough, maybe we can both go into town and talk to other people."

"Who else can you talk to?" asked River. "I mean, I thought you've been talking to everyone."

"Everyone that I can," said Nick, kicking a stone. "But _some_ people don't like talking to me."

"Why?" asked River.

Nick winced. "Sorry, I have trouble keeping track of what you remember and what you've forgotten. People in town don't trust Faunus. That's why I live out here. Easier for everyone; I'm out of sight and no one picks fights with me."

"Isn't it dangerous to be out here all alone?" asked River. "What about Grimm?"

"It was at first," smiled Nick. "But the most of the Grimm leave me alone. I do have to fight one or two occasionally, but they've learned I am not one to mess with."

River shifted guiltily on her seat. "Are you sure you don't want your house back? We can share or I can sleep outside."

"No way," said Nick firmly. "You need your rest and space. I'll be fine. I got Crimson to protect me."

He patted a katana strapped to his back. River glanced at it. She remembered him showing her the short, bright red blade that could extended another three feet when unsheathed. It made her miss…

"OW!" she exclaimed, clutching her head.

"You okay?" said Nick with concern.

"Yes, just another memory spike," said River. Spikes were the only thing she could describe them as. "I remember…something on my wrists," she held them out as if expecting them to appear. "A weapon, or equipment…"

Nick hesitated, then stood up.

"Be right back," he said.

He ducked into his tent and less than a minute later appeared holding something in his hands. "These were on you when you washed up. I tried to fix them myself, but I've never seen something like this before."

He handed over a collection of metal. River turned them over and examined them. A faint memory tugged at her and she followed her instincts, putting various pieces together until they formed two gauntlets. There were pieces missing, some bent beyond repair, but they looked familiar.

"Yes…" she said slowly. "These were weapons." She turned them over again and they fell apart. "I can probably fix them, but I need some tools and some materials. And Dust."

Nick frowned. "That is not going to come cheap. Especially for me."

Now it was River's turn to frown. "What do you mean, for you?"

"Like I said, people in town don't trust me. It was hard enough getting the ingredients for your medicine, never mind asking them for weapon parts." He winced again. "Sorry, I didn't mean that you were a burden."

"No, I get it," said River. "But that's not fair. Are Humans here really that prejudice against Faunus?"

"Well, there was a war—"

"That is something I do remember," said River suddenly. "That's right; the Faunus War."

"Yeah, well, it really wasn't that long ago," said Nick. "So everyone is kind of being cautious around each other. That is another reason why I moved out here, trying to be part of the community without being in the middle of it. But despite our Equality Treaty, there is still a lot of distrust. I'm not the only Faunus nearby," he added, nodding around the woods. "There are a few with the same idea, living on the outskirts, trying to make a living. We are trying not to make trouble, but it certainly is hard when the town charges twice the amount for a loaf of bread, just because I happen to be a little…wolfish," he said, grinning slightly.

River finished her soup and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "Well, I want to try and get into town tomorrow. The sooner I get there, the sooner I might find someone who knows where I came from."

"Tomorrow?" asked Nick. "I don't know if that is a good idea. You're still recovering."

River smiled and socked him hard in the shoulder. Nick yelped like a wounded dog and rubbed the spot furiously.

"Okay, okay, you didn't have to hit me to get your point across."

"Thanks, Nick," said River, smiling innocently. "I knew you would agree with me."

The next day, River deeply regretted her actions the night before.

"Coming?" asked Nick cheekily, walking just a step ahead of her.

"Thought you said this town was close," panted River.

"It's just a couple of miles," said Nick. "Sure it's at the top of a series of hills, but I thought you said you were up for it."

"I am," said River stubbornly, planting her hiking sick to the trail and adjusting her backpack.

"I can take a breather if you want," said Nick, walking backwards up the trail. "Or I can jog back home and come back, see if you made it."

"I swear if you were two feet closer, you would be regretting those words," threatened River.

"Well, it's only two feet," said Nick reasonably, milking the moment. "You should catch up in no time."

River considered throwing her stick at him, but realized she would probably collapse without it. Nick must have thought the same, for he grinned and dropped onto a log on the side of the trail and opened his bag. "We made good distance for your first walk. Take a break. Town is just on the other side of the hill," he said, nodding to the trail that disappeared over the crest of the hill about fifty feet from where they stopped. He pulled out a container of water and tossed it to River. River dropped onto the log next to Nick and chugged it down, then leaned back against a boulder.

"The only reason why I'm not hitting you right now is because I don't have the energy," she said, closing her eyes.

"Yeah, I figured," said Nick, sipping his own water. "I'll just assume you'll save it for later."

River laughed.

"I owe you one."

"Exactly."

River looked over at Nick, dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans with his combat boots and Crimson strapped to his back. He had lent River some clothes that he had stored in his shed, so now she wore a faded white shirt, jeans of her own, and brown work boots. They fit surprisingly well.

Suddenly, there was a series of snaps and crunches as something made its way through the woods. They looked up to see another Faunus making his way toward them. The Faunus was dressed in a brown hunting jacket and had a set of antlers on his head. He carried a bow over his shoulder and was holding a bag.

"Hey Nick!" said the Faunus. "How have you been?"

"Dennis!" said Nick, grinning. "Doing well, you?"

Dennis raised his bag. "Got about half a dozen squirrels today. Hoping to sell a couple pelts in town." He noticed River. "And who is this?"

River held out her hand. "Hi. Call me River."

The Faunus looked in surprise at her outstretched hand, then shook it. "Nice to meet you. I am assuming you're new around here?"

"You could say that," said River. "I had…an accident recently. Nick has been helping me get situated."

"She's lost a lot of her memory," explained Nick. "We are going into town to see if anyone recognizes her."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that," said Dennis. "And I'm afraid I don't recognize you either. Can I ask what happened?"

"That is part of the problem," said Nick. "She doesn't know. I just found her floating down river a few weeks ago."

"Well if you don't find anything in town," said Dennis. "You should backtrack upriver. Maybe you might find something."

"I'll do that, thank you," said River.

"Good luck to you," said Dennis.

"You too," said Nick. "Hope you get a good price."

Dennis frowned slightly. "Here's hoping." He walked away.

"He doesn't look very confident," said River.

"He'll be fine," said Nick. "I think."


	3. Ingwine

The two of them walked into town a few minutes later. The town itself wasn't large, but it was surrounded on all sides by a ten foot wooden wall. A thick gate stood open on the trail, guarded by two men armed with Dust Rifles. A large sign over the gate read "Ingwine Village." Nick nodded to them and they walked passed them onto the main road. There was a scattering of people going about their business and a group of children chasing each other in a game of tag. A number of people slowed, staring at Nick warily. Nick ignored them and made his way to a store down the road.

"Here is a good place to get materials for your weapons," he said, nodding to _Dustin's Dust_. "Go ahead and gather what you think you'll need and meet me in front. I'll get the Dust you'll need; he carries in in the back of his store."

River nodded and made her way into the shop. The store clerk, presumably Dustin, looked up and smiled at her as she entered. He was a large man, with toned muscles from his trade.

"Welcome! How may I help you?"

"Just looking, thanks," said River.

"Well, just let me know if—" he stopped abruptly as Nick entered. Nick nodded politely to him.

"Good morning, Dustin," he said. Dustin's lip twitched and his eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Nick. What do you want?" he asked.

As Nick approached the counter, River walked around the shop examining tools and parts. There were a few fully constructed weapons set on display around the store, including an automatic Dust Rifle, a staff that could dissemble into a bladed Sanjiegun, and a sword that…

River grunted in pain again as a new memory resurfaced; the sound of clashing swords, weapons discharging Dust Rounds, indistinct orders being barked across a large arena…

River shook her head in frustration. Snatching up some tools and parts she knew she would need, she made her way back to the front where Nick was. A box of Dust was sitting on the counter between Dustin and Nick, who were staring at each other.

"Are you serious?" asked Nick incredulously.

"That is the price," said Dustin stiffly.

"Dustin, I could pay for an armored caravan to bring me Dust from the city with that price."

"That is the price," repeated Dustin. "Roads are getting more and more dangerous."

Nick threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Dustin, come on. You know where I live, I don't have that kind of money. And you know as well as I do that this price is ridiculous."

Dustin shifted his feet, but stared determinedly at him.

"I don't know why you need this Dust at all, Nick, and I am not comfortable giving you a dangerous material. I don't care if you say you are buying it for someone else, I don't know if this is coming back to bite me. You've heard that they found out how to make bombs out of raw Dust?"

"You really think someone is going to use that here?" asked Nick, rolling his eyes. "You're paranoid, Dustin."

"I'm sorry, I can't help you," snapped Dustin. "Now get out of my store."

"Listen, you—"

But River noticed Dustin's hand slowly making its way under the counter. She pushed Nick, brushing against him.

"Excuse me, Faunus," she said, turning her back to Dustin and winking at Nick. "But I have some purchases to make."

Nick stared at her, then nodded in affirmation. Glaring at Dustin, he turned and walked out of the store. River turned and saw Dustin pulling a pistol from under the counter before casually stuffing it in a holster at his waist. He smiled at her.

"Sorry about that miss. How are you today?" he said, sounding much friendlier and warmer.

"Well, thanks," said River, placing her things on the counter. "May I ask what all that was about?"

Dustin examined each piece, tallying the total on a small computer.

"Nick is a bit of an oddball; he lives outside of town. I don't know how he does it with all the Grimm around. But you know," he said, lowering his voice. "He's a Faunus, so we don't know what he thinks he's doing here. They say he's made friends with Grimm so they leave him alone."

"Friends with Grimm?" said River, faking a look of shock.

"Aye," said Dustin. "It's that monster blood in him I think."

"Are you sure he's not just trying to live a productive life?" asked River, her voice full of naiveté. Dustin looked at her closely.

"You're new here aren't you? Well, in any case, you must not have had many dealings with Faunus. They are violent, short-tempered, and expect special treatment. You know they want to be treated like us? Like Humans? After everything they have done, starting a war, killing thousands of us, they want equal rights." He huffed in disbelief. "Well, if he wants to be treated equal, he's going to accept whatever payment I require from him until I am satisfied he isn't a terrorist."

"Isn't that illegal under the Equality Treaty?" asked River quietly. Dustin rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you are going to report me? As if the Mayor cares." He sighed. "But tell you what, I have a rep to maintain. I'll give you a discount, you don't report me. Deal?"

River chewed her nails in thought, then smiled.

"Okay."

Smiling, Dustin placed her bag on the counter. "Anything else?"

"Oh yes," said River. "I need about four cut yellow Dust crystals."

Dustin pushed the box on the counter to her, then reached under the counter again and brought out an uncut yellow crystal. "I'll throw in one more for the pretty lady," he said, grinning. "Hope to see you again."

River giggled and blushed. "Oh, I will sir."

She walked to the door with her bag and her box and glanced back at Dustin who was watching her. She couldn't help it.

"Hey Nick, I got the stuff we needed."

Grinning at the shocked look on Dustin's face, River let the door slam shut behind her.

Nick was a little ways down the road leaning against a building with a brooding glare on his face.

"You know, people might be less scared of you if you didn't have that look," said River.

"I can't help it," said Nick. "I mean, really? It's tough enough living with Grimm outside the city, but sometimes I prefer them to you Humans." He glanced up at her. "No offense."

"None taken," said River. "Dustin's slime."

"Does good work though," Nick admitted. "Sorry we weren't able to get that Dust."

"Funny you should mention that," said River tossing him the box. Nick stared at her, then at the box, checking the contents.

"How did you manage to get this? I only gave you enough for parts. And there's an extra uncut crystal in here!"

"Turns out Dustin likes charging you three times the amount. He also likes pretty girls. And well," she said, producing Nick's wallet. "I kind of took this off you in the store."

Nick stared at her, the box of Dust, and his wallet for several seconds, then roared with laughter.

"Unbelievable. And I still payed less than I ever had." He gathered his things and swung his pack over his shoulder. "Ok, next task," he said. "Let's see if you can dig up information on yourself."

After a few hours, it was clear that River had hit a dead end. She asked everyone she met if they had seen or heard about her. No one had any answers. Nick waited for her at the town entrance and watched as she made her way dejectedly toward him.

"Sorry I couldn't come with you. Didn't want anyone to ignore you because your only friend is a Faunus. How did it go?"

"Nothing," sighed River. "No one knows me, seen me, heard of me. I just popped out of the sky into a river and swept my way into your arms."

Nick thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, that pretty much covers it."

River looked out into the woods.

"I'm going to take Dennis's advice and make my way up river. Maybe I can find something."

"Take a couple of days first," said Nick. "You haven't fully recovered and it's dangerous out there."

"Going to have to if just walking here took all my strength."

"It's easier going downhill. We'll be back by nightfall."

As River shouldered her bag, Dennis stepped out from behind a building. His bag was gone and bruises covered his arms. His shirt was ripped, eye blackened, and a tip of his antlers was missing.

"Dennis!" Nick hurried to his side and grabbed his shoulders. "What happened? You all right?"

Dennis winced slightly.

"Managed to sell my skins…for a fifth of the price," he murmured. "Right after, bunch of punks hustled me into an alley. Didn't appreciate how much I got payed for the skins and beat me to teach me a lesson. Still got my bow," he said, holding his broken weapon. "Hit me over the head with it. Thank god for antlers."

Nick sighed and slung Dennis's arm over his shoulder. "River, do you think you can get to the house safely?"

"I'll be fine," River assured him. "I'll be home before the Grimm start coming out. Take care of Dennis."

Dennis smiled at her. "Thanks, River." He hesitated. "Nick, have you heard of the White Fang?"

"White Fang?" asked Nick. "Who is that?"

"Not a who, a what. It's an organization of Faunus. They have been trying to get support to enforce the Equality Treaty and give Faunus rights. They started about a year ago, after the war, and they have been spreading."

"Why haven't I heard of this?"

"I just found out yesterday. News is slow and Faunus news is irrelevant to most. But apparently they have been spreading non-violent ways to protest. They have been sending representatives all over Remnant. Apparently, some are coming here soon."

"That's great!" said River. Dennis frowned.

"I don't know yet. I don't even know for sure if they are real. But…if they are, I am going to join them."

"I'll be right behind you," said Nick, grinning.

"If I can, I'm in too," said River.

Now Dennis smiled. "Okay then. I guess we're in. Can't get any worse right?"


	4. White Fang

With a final swing of the axe, River chopped the last log in half. Wiping her brow, she glanced over at Nick, who was finishing up his own wood pile. Dennis sat nearby, most of his bruises healed, stringing together a new bow he had been working on. During the week that followed from their trip into town, River had been recovering quickly and was strong enough to help Nick with chores, although he still refused to allow her to sleep outside and reclaim the house. He still slept in his tent outside, pitching a second one for Dennis while he recovered. She also had taken to hiking around the woods, staying close to the house, but testing her strength and will for her trip upriver. Her gauntlets were finally repaired as well, but even with the extra Dust she had gotten from Dustin, there was enough left for only a few shots. River rolled her shoulders, pleased to feel no pain or weakness. She stretched her body, preparing herself for the real test.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?" said Nick, setting the last log on the stump and preparing to swing.

"You want to spar with me?"

Nick nearly chopped off his toe as he tried to stare at her mid-swing. Dennis choked on a bottle of water in surprise.

"What?" asked Nick.

"Do you want to spar with me?" asked River calmly, straightening her wood pile.

"Are you serious?" asked Dennis, recovering from his surprise. "It wasn't that long ago you would barely get to town without a crutch."

"I've been training," said River. "I'm feeling pretty good now. I want to see how good."

Dennis looked in exasperation at Nick.

"Nick, I know you've been letting her help you out now, but sparring is going a little over the top. I ran into a few punks and I'm still recovering, she's had a near-death experience. Don't you think that's going a little too fast?"

Nick looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments. Turning to his last log, he wound up his strike.

"If we were to do this," he said. "How serious would we go?"

"As much as possible," grinned River. "I want to be sure I'd be ready—"

She almost missed it. In one motion, Nick chopped the last log, spun, and charged straight at her. Surprised at his speed, River raised her arms just in time to deflect a hand flying at her face. Undeterred, Nick turned on the spot, swinging a leg to her shoulder. River blocked again, feeling the force behind the blow and staggering a step.

 _Whoa!_ River thought. _He jumped right into it!_

Nick pushed on, swinging and kicking so fast and furiously that River was forced to stay defensive, blocking, dodging, spinning. A grin spread unbidden from her lips.

 _Just the kind of fight I like!_

Nick finally broke off his assault and started to circle around her. River did the same, panting slightly. Dennis looked at her shaking hands and wide eyes in concern.

"Nick, stop. Look at her. She's tired already."

"No," said Nick, and a grin of his own spread across his face. "She's having fun."

River took a moment, breathing deeply and calmly. It was true. After weeks of pain and weakness, adrenaline pumped through her like wildfire. Her heart felt like it was bouncing in her chest. It was the best feeling that she could remember. Laughing in joy and excitement, River leapt forward, admiring the skills that were ingrained in her instincts as if it was a new toy she had long lost. Nick blocked, ducked, punched, kicked, his mind solely on the fight, but still grinning at her exuberance.

As the fight went on, faster and harder, River began to see images again, but instead of causing pain, they seemed to integrate into her fight. As River blocked a kick, an image of an armored boot took its place. As she took a blow to the shoulder, a staff left a bruise there. She was dancing in a battle of memories, still nothing clear except for one thing; she was a fighter and her body remembered all the battles she had won and lost, friendly and death-defying.

River suddenly found herself flat on her back, Nick's fist hovering over her. Panting, she stared at Nick pinning her down. After a few moments, they both grinned. As Dennis applauded, Nick straightened up, reaching down and grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet. "Not bad, River."

"Thanks," said River. "You're not too bad yourself."

Dennis was grinning from ear to ear. "That was amazing! How did you do all that?"

River looked down at her hands.

"I really don't know. It was all instinctual."

Nick looked at her thoughtfully.

"You've been trained. Extensively, with professional fighters," he said. "I wouldn't be surprised if I lost a rematch once you fully recover," he was silent for a moment. "Do you remember anything about your training?"

River rubbed her eyes, thinking back to her flashes during the fight.

"Still just flashes. Different weapons, different opponents. People and Grimm."

Nick nodded thoughtfully. "Well it may be a long shot, but I have a few ideas about what you were before coming here. It's possible you were a traveling bodyguard, or a guide between trade routes, or a professional fighter for entertainment. Heck, you could have even been a Huntress."

"Really?" asked River. Nick shrugged.

"I'm only stating possibilities. For all we know, you are just very skilled because you needed to survive. Your gauntlets? Built yourself, bought, stolen, given to, anything is possible. Unless you are well known in the other kingdoms, it's still going to be very difficult to discover who you are."

River sighed and sat down.

"Seems like every time we get a hint, it's as vague as possible."

"You need pieces to solve a puzzle," Dennis offered. "It may take days, weeks, or years, but I know you'll eventually regain your memory."

River nodded, looking at her hands again. Despite the frustration she felt, she was still pleased at what she had discovered. She was a fighter, a good one. A thrill-seeker.

Suddenly, a woman walked into the clearing. She was dressed in a black traveling cloak with two Dust Pistols hanging on a belt at her waist. She had brown hair and golden eyes. On top of her head rested two brown cat ears, one with a long healed chunk missing.

"Sorry to disturb you," she said.

Nick jumped and looked over at her in surprise.

"Geez, you made me jump. How long have you been there?"

"I'm sorry," said the woman. "With all the Grimm around, I've been forced to travel quietly against the wind. That's probably why you didn't sense me." She pointed at a clump of bushes at the edge of the clearing. "I heard fighting and hid there and watched. I didn't want to interrupt. You both are very skilled."

"Thank you," said River. "Well, I'm River, and this is Dennis and Nick."

"Nice to meet you," said Dennis.

The woman bowed in greeting. "You can call me Charlie."

"What brings you out here Charlie?" asked Nick.

"I am a representative of the White Fang," said Charlie. "A collection of Faunus looking to receive equal rights in the Kingdoms."

"We've heard about you," said Dennis. "But I thought it was a rumor."

"Oh no, we are definitely an official group," smiled Charlie. "It may not be well known for now, but we plan on changing that. We believe there are ways to gain our rights through action."

Nick looked at her warily. "What kind of action?"

"Peaceful protests," Charlie replied. "Sit ins, marches, boycotts. The Faunus War was a mistake brought on by fear, violence, and ignorance. Only by showing that Faunus and Humans are one and the same can we both live equal and peaceful lives." She smiled at River. "No offense, but most Humans fear things they don't understand. But it seems you are one of the few that treats Faunus equally. Is the nearby town like this as well?"

Dennis snorted.

"River here is only a recent visitor. The nearby town is pretty hostile towards Faunus. Just last week, I sold some skins for a fifth of the price and received a beating for my trouble."

Charlie's smile wavered.

"That is a shame. There are so few Humans who have been friendly to us, despite what has happened. Are there many Faunus around here?"

Dennis got to his feet. "There are quite a few. If you'd like, I can show you around and introduce you."

"Are you sure?" asked Nick. "How are your injuries?"

"Much better now," said Dennis. "I can handle a walk and it looks like she knows her way around a fight."

Charlie placed a hand on her pistol and grinned.

"I have been known to fight a Grimm or two."

"That settles it," said Dennis. "Thanks for your help Nick."

"Any time you need it," Nick promised.

Charlie shook River's hand as Dennis gathered his things.

"It was nice meeting you," she said. "Once I get all the local Faunus together, I'll tell you all where our first meeting will be. Humans are always welcome in the White Fang and I think it would be a positive message if you joined us."

"I would be happy to join," said River. "No one deserves to be discriminated based on their species."

Charlie walked over to Nick and shook his hand as well.

"If you don't mind me asking," Nick said. "Why did you join the White Fang? What is preventing you from taking…more direct action?"

Charlie smiled.

"I have a husband in the White Fang. Right now, he is at home with our baby girl. I want her to do the right thing for the right reasons. I want her to look up to us for being kind, understanding, patient and forgiving so she can follow our footsteps and make the crucial difference to change everything. Maybe one day Blake's children can live in an equal world. And that is who I am doing this for."

Charlie waved to them then she and Dennis walked into the woods and out of sight. Nick watched them go before turning to River. He blinked in surprise.

"River?"

"What is it?"

"You're crying."

River raised a hand to her eyes and felt tears. "I…"

"What's wrong?" asked Nick, grasping her hands.

"I'm sorry, it's just…when she was talking about her child…I think I remembered something. I remember a flash earlier, but I didn't know what it meant."

"What is it?"

"I think…I have a little girl. She's waiting for me." She looked up at him. "I have to find who I am."

Nick nodded. "Stay for as long as you want to. But get home to that little girl. I know you will. You know where you need to go next."

"Yeah," said River. She looked out to the river. "Upstream. I leave tomorrow."


	5. Grimm Memory

River panted slightly as she climbed on top of a boulder near the river. From her perch, she decided that it was safe enough to take a quick break. Sitting cross-legged, she pulled her backpack off and went through the rations Nick had prepared for her early that morning. It was nearing the end her first day and she was pleased at the progress she made, despite seeing nothing familiar along the route.

Rummaging through the bag, River pulled out a couple of pork sandwiches. Out of curiosity, she looked closely for the first time to see what else was inside it. Besides the rations, there was a two fresh canteens of water, a blue blanket, a brown traveling cloak, a first-aid kit, rope, a flashlight, and a lighter. River smiled, remembering the night before when discussing her trip with Nick.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"I'll probably only need enough for a three day journey. I can't have floated downriver and lived much further than a day or two."

Nick nodded in agreement and surprised her that morning by bringing her a backpack of supplies he had gathered before River had even gotten up.

"Nick, you didn't have to," she said.

"I know, but I wanted to," he had said. "This is something you need to do on your own and if I can't join you, I'll do the next best thing." He helped slip on the backpack and after a moment, awkwardly hugged her. "I believe you will be back perfectly safe, but just be careful, alright?"

River smiled. "I promise."

River now looked around for a suitable place to camp. Despite being armed with her gauntlets, she would prefer not to be attacked by Grimm in her sleep. As she started searching through the bad for the lighter, her hand brushed against the blanket and a note fell out of it. She picked it up and read _I packed everything you might need, but this blanket will most likely be your best tool. –Nick_. Curious, River pulled out the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. As soon it was safely secured, a warmth filled her up, protecting her from the cold evening wind. At the same time, the blanket's color changed to the rock she was sitting on.

"Dust," River murmured, admiring the effect. Weaving Dust into clothing was by no means a rare thing, but the skill involved took time and effort. Nick must have had it in his tent to keep warm while River was in the house.

Forgoing the idea of making a shelter and fire, River climbed a nearby tree and wrapped the rope around the tree and secured herself. Covering herself in the blanket, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

River took a swig from her canteen as she surveyed the woods ahead of her. It was approaching noon and she had yet to see anything familiar. If she didn't find anything soon, she would be forced to head back to Nick's to resupply. She had seen a few Grimm, but had stayed far enough away for them not to be noticed. She debated how much further she should travel before heading back.

 _One more hour,_ she promised to herself. _If I don't see anything—_

A tree lay across her path. As she jumped over it, something about it caught her eye. Examining it, she saw a crater in the center of the trunk. The tree itself was unrooted from the base, tearing up the earth. A heavy blow had knocked the tree over.

River looked across the river and saw a clearing. Leaping over the river, she walked into the clearing and looked around. Craters dotted the large clearing and more than one tree had been knocked over or blown apart. River spotted several Dust casings in the grass.

 _It was here,_ she thought. She scanned the area, looking for something, anything that looked familiar. _There has to be something—_

She heard a sudden rustling and heard the _whoosh_ as several _somethings_ flew through the air behind her. She dived forward, narrowly missing several bone-white spikes that impaled themselves several inches into the ground. Rolling to her feet she turned to see several Grimm snarling at her. The majority were Creeps, small two-legged Grimm, but they surrounded one of the most unusual Grimm River ever remembered seeing. It was huge, as big as an Ursa, in the shape of a horse, with a bone armor sectioned chest plate and several quills running up its spine and neck. Its head was also covered by a heavily armored bone face mask, with small, blood-red designs. It hissed in anger of its failed attack and snarled at the Creeps. The Creeps began to circle around River, feigning attacks and jumping back as River turned to each of them. The horse Grimm stayed back and watched River carefully.

 _What?_ River thought. Grimm normally hunted in packs, but this was the first time she had heard of different kinds of Grimm in the same pack. She looked at the horse again. It was clearly the leader, although it's look and intellect was beyond anything River had ever heard of.

 _One thing at a time, River_ , she thought. The initial fear she felt turned into excitement.

 _Let's get to fighting._

She leaped forward and engaged the Creeps. It was difficult to keep all of them in sight, but the last thing she needed was one of them attacking her back. She had to conserve her Dust, but that didn't mean she couldn't cause damage.

Flipping over one Creep, she landed boots first on one's skull. Whipping around, her roundhouse kick sent another flying into a tree, cracking it in two. She risked a Dust charge and nailed a third attempting to flank her. Turning, she barely dodged a flurry of quills from the horse Grimm. Losing her balance, she rolled again, hearing the sounds of the spikes striking the ground where she was. This Grimm was smart; coordinating its attack with the rest of its pack. She leapt to her feet as the remaining Grimm charged her. The horse managed to get under her guard and send her flying. Landing, she turned to face it, realizing too late the other two were closing in. She punched one directly in the face, breaking its jaw and out of the fight, but the last one slashed with its small legs and scored a slash on her back.

It was only an instant, but the moment lasted forever in River's mind. She was in the middle of the clearing again, but she was surrounded by at least a dozen Grimm. All Creeps, save for the horse Grimm, snarling as the pack rushed her. Laughing, she spun, dodged, punched, and kicked as the herd thinned and Grimm disintegrated. Suddenly, she gasped in surprise as the horse threw a barrage of quills directly at her. With no time to dodge, she was forced to shield herself with her Aura. While it deflected most of the damage, pain shot through River's body as the heavy quills battered her shield. One managed to get through and slammed into her ribs. She was lucky it didn't impale her, but it was enough to break a rib and send her stumbling back. A Creep took its chance and leaped on her back, slashing with clawed feet. The force was enough to send River tumbling down a small hill, bouncing off rocks and trees until she hit the river. Her head breaking above water, River had just enough time to hear the frustrated roar of the Grimm above her and see a boulder in her path before her head slammed into it and blacked out.

River spun and bashed the last Creep with both gauntlets so hard, it flew clean across the water and slammed into a boulder, shattering it. Panting heavily, River turned to the horse Grimm, who snarled again and pawed the earth with its hooves, clearly angry, but no longer confident.

"I've met you before," said River. She didn't think it understood her, but she didn't care. "You injured me. I don't know why I was here, but I ran into your group. I fought you. I lost, and now I don't know who I am, where I'm from, or anything. I know I have someone to go home to, but you prevented that." Her fists clenched and the look on her face caused the Grimm to nervously skitter back. "I'm going to pay you back for that."

The Grimm let loose one last roar before arching it's back and sending another volley of spikes before turning and running for the woods. Rolling to avoid the spikes, River sprinted after it. However, it was clear the Grimm's four legs were superior and it would outrun her.

Another memory flashed in River's mind and she knew exactly what to do. Dropping to one knee, she slammed her fist into the ground. A black and red circle appeared beneath her and she dropped into darkness.

The horse Grimm splashed across a small stream and glanced back behind it. Seeing no signs of pursuit, it halted and snorted angrily at losing its prey for the second time. Now with its pack annihilated, it would need time to gather a new group of Grimm, assert its dominance, and return to its home.

A strange sound filled the air. The Grimm glanced around for the source. Left, right, behind—

River's portal opened above the Grimm and with a yell, she dropped out of it, straight for the Grimm. It had just enough time to look up before River's fist made contact with the heavily armored skull. With a sound like an explosion, dust flew and a crater formed in the earth. Impressively, the skull cracked only slightly, but the force of the punch slammed the Grimm into the ground, breaking its neck and spine. River panted as she rose unsteadily to her feet. As the dust settled around her, the Grimm slowly disintegrated. Looking down at it, River caught a look of herself in the newly made pond where the stream used to be. As it began to fill, she saw that her eyes had changed; they had turned deep red. She blinked, and they turned back to their normal color.

 _Well,_ thought River. _That was a thing._

Unable to stand anymore, she collapsed next to a tree and fell asleep.


	6. Emotion

Memories floated in River's mind as she dreamed. She was surrounded by people, laughing, fighting, eating, and relaxing. One memory showed a gigantic castle that stretched up to the sky. Another showed a woman in a white cloak waving as she walked down a road. A man putting an arm around her as they sat together in a home with a roaring fire. A little girl laughing as River drew pictures with her on a living room floor.

The little girl…yellow hair, eyes that turned red in a tantrum…called the yang to her father's yin…

"Yang!"

River awoke to a bright moon overhead. Warily, she sat up and put her face in her hands. Taking a moment, she tried to piece together the flood of memories that had come back to her in the aftermath of the fight. Most were still indistinct, but she finally remembered a fact: she had a daughter, Yang. She was just a child, a baby really. River smiled to herself. Despite her young age, she was a bit of a troublemaker, completely opposite to her kind-hearted, quiet father…

"Taiyang," River murmured. "My dragons…"

River began to laugh. She couldn't remember anything else, no locations or last names but those two names were a bright light in a sea of dark uncertainty. She had a home. A husband and a daughter who were waiting for her to get home. All she had to do was find them.

As she stood, her foot kicked something hard and hollow. Looking down, she saw the mask of the defeated Grimm at her feet. Picking it up, she stared at it. Despite a small crack in the center of it, it was still in perfect shape. River smiled to herself. When she did find them, it would make a good story to tell. She backtracked to the meadow where fortunately her bag was still where she dropped it, undisturbed. Slipping her trophy into the bag, she swung it over her back and began looking for a place to rest.

Nick paced back in forth inside his house, growing more and more agitated. Three days, she had said. It was approaching the end of day four.

 _She's tough,_ he said to himself. _She can handle being by herself without me._

And yet, he couldn't stop worrying. As pathetic as it sounded, he had grown to care about her in the last few weeks. When he had first saw her floating downriver, he had dived in and dragged her to shore and been stunned by her beauty. Taking care of her for weeks had made him protective of her and when she finally awoke, he had finally begun to relax. Talking and spending time with her, she had been smart, determined, and strong as she was beautiful. Nick kicked the table as he passed. How pathetic was that? Falling for a girl who had lost her memory. For all he knew, she could have her own family waiting for her, worrying, but he couldn't help to hope she would stay. Nick grinded his teeth in anger. It was selfish, but he couldn't help it. River was the first person he could say he had ever gotten close to.

Nick looked out the window for what felt like the thousandth time. It was growing darker quickly. Making his decision, he grabbed a traveling bag and began packing. Strapping on Crimson, he swung the bag onto his back just as his door opened.

River stood at the threshold, wrapped in the traveling cloak he had packed for her. She shook back her hood and smiled at Nick.

"Hey there. Sorry I'm late."

Nick stared at her and exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding. Without thinking, he walked over and gave her a quick hug, which was returned.

"I was getting worried. I was just about ready to go after you."

River sighed and sat at the table and started unloading her pack. "It's a bit of a story." She placed her Grimm mask on the table.

"What is _that_?" asked Nick.

"The beginning," replied River.

Nick examined the mask as River recounted her story of what happened. By the end of it, he was looking at her in awe.

"River…that's amazing. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. But the main thing is I'm getting more of my memory back. I have a family waiting for me."

Nick's heart performed a summersault in both joy and disappointment.

"You remember?"

"I remember names," replied River. "Taiyang, my husband. And Yang, my daughter." She covered her face with her hands. "I still can't remember where they are or who I am. But it's a step forward."

Nick stood. "Relax, River. Just rest. I'll make dinner."

River leaned back in her chair as Nick gathered together some ingredients for a soup. The task gave Nick ample time to absorb her story. What was he going to do? He dumped some pork into the pot in the fireplace and stirred. As happy as he was that River had recovered a portion of her memory, he was disappointed in what she had discovered.

When the meal was ready, he ladled it into bowls and placed it in front of River along with half a loaf of bread. They ate in silence, mulling over River's story, the Grimm mask staring at them out of its empty sockets. It was only after the bowls were empty that Nick looked up at River.

"So," he said. "What are your plans next?"

River hunched over her bowl, staring into the fire. "I don't know. I have no last names, no locations. I don't even know where to begin. I could live in Atlas for all I know. My best guess would be traveling to the nearest city and hope to get lucky."

Nick thought for a moment. "It may be better if you stayed a bit."

"Why is that?" asked River.

"Charlie came by while you were gone," replied Nick. "She's gathering people for our first meeting of the White Fang. Someone there might know something."

"You really think so?" asked River. Nick shrugged.

"You never know. We know a lot more now than we did before. It definitely couldn't hurt."

"When is the meeting?"

"Charlie said we would meet in town in about a week," said Nick. "We can ask the people there if the names you remember sound familiar."

River thought about it.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt. I just don't want to bother you any more than I have. You've been unbelievably kind."

"You don't bother me in the slightest," said Nick. "You are always welcome to stay for as long as you want."

River blushed slightly. "Well…hopefully it won't be forever."

Nick gave an embarrassed laugh. "Yeah, hopefully."

River unpacked the blanket from her bag and handed it over to Nick. "Thanks for the loan."

Nick smiled. "Hope it came in use."

"It did," said River. "It's an amazing piece of work."

"Thanks," said Nick. "I made it myself. Glad you found use for it." After a few moments, he stood up. "Well, I'll let you rest. I'm sure you have a lot on your mind."

"Okay, thanks," said River. "Goodnight Nick. And thank you."

Nick left the house and entered his tent. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he curled up on his sleep-roll and tried to straighten out his thoughts.

The week passed uneventfully. River continued to train and work around the house with Nick. The small scratch left by the Creep had fully healed, as well as all her other injuries and made her feel extremely positive. She sparred with Nick in hand-to-hand combat every day now and won nearly every time, although it was always a close finish. Nick was a good fighter and had an uncanny ability to pick up on her tricks, forcing her to improvise more and more and not use the same strategy twice. Nick had also started teaching her how to use Crimson, and in this he significantly outstripped her in skill.

"I got this from one of my few human friends a long time ago before he died," he said after one lesson. "He was a soldier in the Faunus War and in his spare time designed weapons. This one apparently is special. While all weapons, like your gauntlets, can channel and are a conduit for Aura, not many can channel Semblances. This is one of the few that can."

"That's amazing Nick," said River, examining it closely. "What is your Semblance?"

"I don't have one," Nick replied simply.

"What?" asked River. "You mean, you've never discovered it?"

"No, I mean I can't use one. Semblances are fueled by Aura, which takes time, practice, training, and a balanced soul to use. I've never had formal training and…well, I've never been balanced."

"What do you mean?" asked River. "You've been nothing but kind to me. You've wanted to help me get home."

Nick's stomach twisted uncomfortably. "That's…true. But there are times I get angry. Faunus discrimination usually. There have been times I have spent home fighting off Grimm before defeating them and calming down. I always think, why? Why am I shunned, feared, hated, why don't people give me a chance?" he shook his head quickly. "Let's not get into it, but I'm a balancing act." He glanced up at River. "One of the reasons I like you here is you keep me…centered."

"Well…I'm glad I could help," said River.

"Sorry," said Nick quickly. "That was inappropriate."

"No, really, it's alright," replied River.

"But anyway, I've never been able to use it to its full potential. But apparently it's easy to use and actually cuts down on Aura consumption. Give it a try."

River hefted the weight in her hands, then, channeling her Aura through the sword, swung straight down. Her red and black portal opened where she slashed, as if a piece of air had been sliced open. Jumping through it, River landed on the other side of the clearing and the portal closed shut behind her.

"I never get tired of seeing that," grinned Nick.

"Definitely works," said River. "And you're right; before I had to really concentrate on where I was going. This was much easier."

Suddenly, Dennis walked into the clearing.

"Hey Nick, River, ready to go?"

"Dennis!" Nick walked up and hugged his friend. "Yup we are just about ready to go."

River walked up and hugged Dennis too. "You feeling alright?"

"Better than I was, thanks." Dennis replied. "And you?"

"Followed your advice, got rewarded a bit. Does the name Taiyang ring any bells?" asked River.

"Afraid not, sorry," said Dennis. "But I'm happy you found something that helped you. What are you going to do now?"

"Nick suggested asking people at the meeting today," said River. "After that, I'm going to have to travel to one of the nearby cities."

Dennis nodded, glancing at Nick. "Well, that's an idea. Let's see if it bears fruit. Let's go."


	7. The Gathering

River led the way back to the town, her collapsible gauntlets around her wrists, followed closely by Nick with Crimson strapped to his back and Dennis with his new bow over his shoulder. As they approached, River noticed the guards into town had been tripled since their last visit. All of them eyed Dennis and Nick as they passed, hands tightening on the handles of weapons. Dennis looked nervous, but Nick simply nodded to the guards and walked passed them. A little ways down, he pulled Dennis aside.

"Don't worry," said Nick. "We aren't doing anything wrong. They can't do anything, so don't look afraid."

Dennis exhaled.

"I know. I'm just jumpy. This many Faunus have never been in town at the same time."

Indeed, when the three of them arrived at a large building near the middle of town, there were at least two dozen Faunus gathered. River had never seen them before and was amazed the size and shapes they came in. There were even some children in the mix, although in contrast to the Human children living in town, their clothes were patched and frayed. Several Faunus waved to Nick, but a majority stopped when they spotted River. Some looked nervous, others narrowed their eyes in suspicion, and several children hid behind their parents. River stayed by Nick's side as they made their way to the group. Looking around, River realized that she was the only Human there.

Nick spotted a familiar face in the group and took River's hand.

"Come with me," he said. "There is someone I want you to meet."

He led her through the crowd until they reached an extremely old and short Faunus sitting on the steps with a cane in her lap. Looking down at her, River supposed she looked like an owl, with large round eyes that had turned opaque. She was seated next to a Faunus with a narrow frame and a fox-like face and ears.

"Roux, Lavender, I'd like you to meet River. River, these two are the main suppliers of the medical supplies I bought to help you. Roux is an amazing healer with medicinal herbs. Lavender helps her out and together they taught me what to do."

River smiled and clasped hands with the taller Faunus. "Thank you both so much for your help. I probably wouldn't have survived without your medicine."

Lavender smiled. "That might be giving me a little too much credit. Roux does all the work, I just teach and deliver supplies. Roux doesn't move as well as she used to."

The old Faunus sharply poked Lavender's knee with her cane. "I may be old and blind, but I can still find you when I want to, child." She turned her head to River. "Well, come here girl and let me look at you."

At Nick's nod, River crouched down until she was face to face with Roux. Roux raised her hands and placed them on River's face, slowly and gently running her hands over it.

"Ahhhh…" she murmured. "Now I see why Nick was so insistent to help you. You are quite the lovely girl."

"T-thank you," stammered River.

"That's not all," mused Roux. She placed her forehead against River's, and River felt as if a soothing cool wind blew through her mind. "You are a strong, kind being. Thank you for being here."

River stepped back, slightly unnerved. "What was that?"

Lavender smiled good-naturedly. "Roux has magic powers," she said.

Roux poked her again, this time in the stomach.

"You can laugh, Lavender, but I have never been wrong about a person. She is honest and good."

"It's true," replied Lavender, rubbing her stomach ruefully. "Come on inside, Roux, the meeting will start soon." She helped Roux to her feet and guided her up the stairs into the building.

Nick grinned at River. "What do you make of them?"

River watched as they entered the building. "Roux seems…different."

"You're telling me," said Dennis. "She's a bit strange, but she's a damn good healer. Lavender has been with her the longest; she was abandoned in the woods as a child and Roux took her in, teaching her everything she knows." He looked at them too. "She has a…gift. She always seems to know who has a good soul, but I don't think it's very reliable."

"Why's that?" asked River.

"Roux doesn't really like Dennis," answered Nick. "She says she has a bad feeling about him."

"That's strange," said River. "I think you're a good person."

"Thanks, River," said Dennis. "I'm going in. Meet you inside."

River turned to Nick as Dennis walked away. "What do you think of Roux?" Nick shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. She's definitely kind, but her so-called powers make her seem superior to some people. They either love her or hate her."

"Has Roux ever made an opinion about you?" asked River. Nick hesitated.

"It's strange," he said. "She once told me she finds my soul erratic. Like it could go one way or the other, it was up to me. So she's kind to me, but guarded. It took a little persuading to get her help when I found you."

"Why?" asked River.

At that moment, Charlie appeared on the steps behind them.

"Excellent, you're here! I was hoping you'd make it."

River looked at Nick one last time, then turned to Charlie.

"Of course I came. A lot has changed since the last time I saw you."

"You will have to tell me about it, but let's wait until after the meeting," said Charlie. "I am afraid the town won't tolerate us staying here for a long time, so it is best to start as soon as possible. Come on in."

Nick and River followed her up the stairs. Just before they went in, Nick grabbed her arm.

"I would prefer not to answer your question right now River," he said. "But I promise I will give you an answer one day."

River stared at Nick for a moment, then relaxed and nodded. "Whatever the reason is, I'm sure it was a good one and I will not push you into answering. Now come on, the meeting's about to start."

River and Nick proceeded inside the building and found themselves in a small auditorium. Several Faunus had taken seats and despite the large number of them, it was clear the hall was meant for entire town meetings, so several dozen chairs were unoccupied. There was some muted murmurings as the Faunus greeted each other, some occasionally glancing at River. River did her best to ignore it and sat with Nick and Dennis near the back of the crowd. As everyone finally settled into chairs, Charlie walked up to the front of the group.

"Thank you all for agreeing to meet me here today," she began. "I would like to keep this as informal as possible. My name is Charlie Belladonna and I originally hail from Mistral. After the Faunus War, fellow Faunus gathered together and decided if we were to live in peace, we would need to show others that we are not monsters or heartless, but understanding, forgiving, honest and peaceful. Obviously, there were Faunus opposed to this idea. Humans gave us few rights, treating us like animals, making us slaves." At this a few Faunus glanced back at River again, as if gauging her reaction. Although River had vague memories of those times, she felt she would have never gone to those lengths. "However, while Humans fueled the urge to fight back, it was the Faunus who sparked the war. We destroyed everything that could have been used against us, used our senses to their full advantage, and left sons and daughters without fathers or mothers. There is no blame that can't be shared between our two species, for there are always losses on both sides. Now here we are in the aftermath of war, with children who are spurned for what their parents did." Charlie nodded to the children in the hall. "If we cannot show the world and our children that both sides can be forgiven and can work together, the cycle will continue again. It is with this purpose our founding members have decided; while the Equality Treaty has helped, there are still Humans that ignore the rules. So we take non-violent approaches to remind them. Sit-ins, marches, boycotts. If we do not retaliate, we give them no reason to fear or hate us. It will be a long process, but we _can_ change things. They _have_ to change if we are to survive on Remnant, because when it comes down to it, Grimm do not care if you are Human or Faunus. If the Grimm don't care, why should we?"

A short silence followed this speech. Some Faunus looked hopeful, some looked skeptical. A few looked disappointed and angry.

"I ask you now," said Charlie. "What do you think? Will you join us?"

Faunus glanced at each other, unsure whether to speak up first. Finally, with one last glare at River, one Faunus stood up. He was large, more like a bull than a man.

"My name is Lamassu. What makes you think this will work at all?"

Charlie looked up fearlessly into the hostile face. "Simply repeating the mistakes of the past will not change anything."

"I disagree," Lamassu said bluntly. "Because of my size and strength, I do not get bothered by the townsfolk here. It is not because I'm nice to them, it is because they fear me. They respect me as a threat, they fear my rage. If I were to take part of this, I would lose the fear that has kept me and my family safe. My wife," he waved a hand to a slim woman with a small set of antlers. "It is only because the town knows who her husband is, that she can shop freely in town without trouble. What would happen to her if I wasn't here, or lost the fear of the town?" He turned to the room at large. "It is the fear of retribution and the consequences that prevents us from retaliating against the town here. So would fear of us not be a good thing?"

There was an outbreak of murmuring at this point. River glanced around. Some looked frightened at the proposal, some were reluctantly nodding their heads in thought. Nick's expression was unreadable. In the front of the hall, Roux motioned to Lavender, who helped her to her feet.

"Enough!" shouted Roux, banging her stick on the ground. Despite the mixed feelings of Roux, everyone quieted down immediately. "And what have I been doing for the past sixty years Lamassu? Do the Humans fear I will poison them? I helped both sides of the conflict if you remember, healing the sick and the dying. I was called a traitor by my kind and a murderer by the Humans. I cared not. I saved as many as I could and my reward was little. I do not live in grandeur, nor do I live in poverty. My life is my work, my herbs, and the children who need me." Having said her piece, she sat back down next to a smiling Lavender.

"That may be fine for you Roux," said Lamassu gruffly. "I want something more than this life though. I want my children to have more than _this!_ " He waved his hand around the hall. "My brothers and sisters suffer simply because they are _different._ " He sniffed. "I say Humans are the strange ones! Weak, yet feel they are superior in every way! The only way they are superior is in numbers! But we can match that, as we proved in the Faunus War!"

"You have to say something," whispered Nick.

"What?" asked River. "What do I say?"

"I don't know, but you are the only Human here. Roux has said her piece and Charlie can't get a word in edgewise."

River took a deep breath and stood. "You've heard Charlie, Lamassu. Violence simply causes more violence."


	8. Confrontation

Every head in the hall turned to look at River. Lamassu glared at her.

"I don't remember asking for your opinion Human," he sneered.

"Well, tough," said River. "Charlie invited me here because I joined your movement. And if you get to speak, so do I."

Behind Lamassu, Charlie smiled and nodded to her. Lamassu left his seat and made swift strides to River. Nick slowly started to rise, but at a subtle gesture from River, he sat back down. Lamassu stood in front of River, who had to lift her head to look him in the eye.

"Do you fear me Human?" he asked quietly.

"A bit," admitted River.

"Why is that?" Lamassu asked. "Bigger? Stronger? More savage-like?"

"I fear you because the Faunus might hate Humans more if I beat you to a pulp in front of them at a White Fang meeting because you did something stupid."

Several people gasped. Nick grinned in spite of himself. Lamassu raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Is that a challenge?"

"No," said River. "That is not the purpose of this meeting."

"Why are you here then, if not to challenge us?"

"I came to support the White Fang," said River. "I was saved by a Faunus and befriended several more. I personally think it is appalling the way you have been treated. Believe me or not," she continued as Lamassu snorted. "But just because Humans fear you doesn't guarantee yours and others safety."

"Saved by a Faunus?" scoffed Lamassu. "Who in their right mind would help a Human?"

Nick stood up. "It's true, Lamassu. She was floating down the river by my home, injured, beaten, and had lost her memory. I helped her with some help from Roux and Lavender. She has been a good friend to me and sympathizes with us."

Lamassu glanced at Nick before returning his gaze to River. "Lost your memory, huh? And how do you know that you didn't abuse Faunus before? And how can you be sure she has been telling the truth when you found her?"

"She has had every opportunity to leave of her own accord," growled Nick. "If she hated Faunus, she'd leave long ago. You have just met her and are casting judgement just because she's Human."

"Nick is right," piped up Dennis. "I have known her for almost as long as Nick. If she was prejudiced, she would have shown it."

Lamassu glared at the two of them. "Take my word you two; she will betray you both. Humans can't be trusted. Humans need to fear." He turned back to his seat.

"Lamassu," River began. He turned to look at her. "The problem with others fearing you, is that eventually, they lash out at the thing they fear. Much like you did in the war." Lamassu gritted his teeth as she continued. "Only this time, it would be the Humans initiating a surprise attack on the Faunus. And there at lot more of them to surprise you."

"Threatening us again, Human?" growled Lamassu.

"Warning you," corrected River. "But not in the way you think."

Lamassu did not answer, but returned to his seat. Silence filled the hall as the gathering looked at one another warily. Charlie stepped forward.

"Lamassu and River both make points, although I do not agree with some of it," she said, looking around the room. "Yes we can make Humans fear us, bully them into giving them what they want and perhaps that would work. But what will that accomplish? Fear, anger, resentment, they breed more than just Grimm. They will eventually cause more suffering. To stop this, we have to show that this is not what we are destined to be. So, now it falls on you all. What will you do?" Charlie looked around the many faces, nervous, resentful, thoughtful. "I am not going to ask for your vote now. Think it over. I cannot promise being in this group will be risk-free. Nor can I promise you will receive instant results from it. But I am not going to give up. I have a husband and a child in Mistral. We will stand with you, on the front lines. Compassion and empathy will be our weapons, not swords and guns. Go home, talk to your families, and then come to me. I propose we meet—"

The doors burst open. Several men in uniforms stood in the doorway. They were all armed. The Faunus cried out in alarm. Parents gathered their children, while others slowly stood, blocking the guards view of them. Nick rose as well, resting a hand on Crimson. One guard bearing the symbol of an officer marched forward. Charlie quickly made her way down the row to meet him.

"Captain, what is the meaning of this?" she demanded. "I have authority to use this hall for official purposes."

"I know that Mrs. Belladonna," said the captain. "But you need to leave. Preferably now."

"Why?" Charlie demanded.

"Because the whole bloody town is not taking it well," replied the captain. "Mayor is afraid they will take things into their own hands. We would rather not have a riot in the middle of town. I have orders to break up any Faunus and Human fights in relation to this meeting." He stepped forward and lowered his voice, so River barely heard him. "You know I think you are doing the right thing Charlie, but trust me, the higher ups are going to be harder on you lot then the rest of the town. I would rather not risk my life and career if I can avoid it."

Charlie hesitated for a moment, then nodded. Turning to the room at large, she smiled.

"Well, I was just about done anyway. I propose we have another meeting next week. Go home, quickly, calmly, and safely."

The Faunus did not waste time. Everyone grabbed their belongings and quickly made their way to the door. Charlie, River, Nick, and Dennis were out the door first. River's heart sank as several dozen Human townsmen walked down the road towards them, carrying clubs, swords, and a variety of other weapons. They blocked the street and stopped a little before the steps of the hall. Faunus gathered on the steps, some looking fearful, others angry. The guards, who were outnumbered by both the townsmen and Faunus, awkwardly stood to the side, unsure what to do. A member of the group made his way forward and River recognized Dustin striding towards them. Charlie made her way to the front of the group to meet him.

"Hello, there," she said to Dustin. "What brings you all here?"

"Get out," demanded Dustin curtly.

"I'm sorry if we disturbed you," said Charlie blandly. "We just finished a meeting. We were just going home."

"Good," said Dustin. "Glad you're leaving."

"Oh, I'm not," said Charlie brightly. "I'm staying at the inn for a few weeks. Can't get everything done in one meeting you know. We are having another next week."

"No, you're not."

Charlie paused. "I'm sorry?"

"You are leaving," ordered Dustin. "You are going to leave our town, go back where ever you came from, and never come here again."

"Why?" asked Charlie. "Don't you welcome visitors?"

"Not you," said Dustin.

"I apologize again, but under the Equality Treaty, you cannot ban me from any town without legitimate reasons."

Dustin stood closer until he was nearly nose to nose with Charlie. "I don't care what you say, you are not encouraging Faunus to fight us. We have the right to defend ourselves if you do not cancel your little meetings" He smiled nastily. "That is also covered in your Equality Treaty."

"That is true," agreed Charlie. "However, you cannot force us to abandon the meetings unless it is clear we are a threat to your personal lives. The White Fang is a non-violent group dedicated to ensuring equal rights. You understand if we don't give up after just one meeting."

Dustin smiled again, only this time it was full of malice. "Non-violent, huh?" he said softly. "So you wouldn't fight back, even if your life depended on it."

Charlie looked straight into his eyes. "I took an oath when I joined the White Fang," she said quietly. "I want to be able to return home safely to my little girl. I would be ashamed if I took that wish from someone else."

Something flickered in Dustin's eyes, then they hardened again. "Stupid, lying Faunus."

He drew his hand back and swung.

Before she knew it, River was in front of Charlie, pushing her back with one hand, while the other blocking Dustin's fist with her open palm. Dustin's eyes widened in surprise and pain and River nearly crushed his fingers. Stumbling backwards, he wrung his hands. River stood in front of the Faunus, anger sweeping through her.

"You bring shame on us," said River, her teeth clenched. "Go back to your store Dustin, or so help me…" she raised her fists, her gauntlets unfolding into combat mode. "I will drag you there."

Dustin looked at her in rage, then blinked in shock.

"Your eyes…"

Nick stood next to River, peering at her. "They've gone red!"

The townsmen took several steps back. The Faunus murmured amongst themselves.

"You're a monster," whispered Dustin. "Just like them!" He turned to the captain and his men. "What are you waiting for? She's going to attack me!"

The captain folded his arms, the hint of a smirk on his face. "I was told to prevent any Human and Faunus fights brought about by this meeting. I simply see two Humans fighting each other and it was fairly obvious you made the first move, which means she's defending herself. I would stop where you are now Dustin, or else I will have to arrest you for assault."

River was still glaring at the mob of men now shuffling their feet. Dustin looked unnerved, either because of River's eyes and weapons or the knowledge the guards would not assist them. Slowly, his group backed away, leaving the Faunus alone at the steps. A collective sigh rose from everyone present. Charlie walked over to River.

"Thank you River, but that was dangerous."

"I know," said River, blinking. "But I couldn't let him hit you. I didn't hit him back."

"True," said Charlie. "So our group's promise is still intact." She turned to the guards. "We are leaving town now. Thank you for allowing us in." The guards shuffled their feet, but the captain gave a small smile. Charlie turned to the group again. "Same time, next week," she said. "I hope to see you then." With a wave, she walked down the street and out of sight.

Nick and Dennis walked out of Ingwine without incident. It was only when the gate was out of sight, Dennis spoke.

"What was that all about?"

"What?" asked River.

"Your eyes," replied Dennis. "I've never seen that before. It was…scary."

"I don't know," said River. "It happened once before. I think it's hereditary, because I remember…someone from my past. She had the same red eyes. As far as I know, it turns on when I get angry."

Dennis shifted uncomfortably. "Well, it's strange, that's for sure. I'll see you guys later. You coming next week?"

"Yeah I'll be there," said Nick. "See you later Dennis."

Dennis cut off the path and disappeared into the woods.

"What are your thoughts?" asked River. "You haven't said much today."

"I guess I'm taking it all in," replied Nick. "Weighing the pros and cons of each method."

"You're not thinking of doing what Lamassu suggested are you?" asked River incredulously. Nick shrugged.

"He makes a point, although you and Charlie make good ones too. And, well…" he said uncomfortably. "You sort of proved Lamassu right today."

"What?" asked River, confused.

"That mob stopped what they were doing when you stood up to Dustin," said Nick. "Your eyes turned red and you showed your weapons. I know you were only defending yourself, but it was the fear of you that caused them to back off. So, in a way, fear worked."

"B-but…" River stammered. "That's not what I…I mean…"

Nick put his hands up. "I'm not saying you meant to, that it was wrong, or you're a hypocrite, but that's how some of the Faunus is going to take it. You just need to be more careful if this is what you want to do."

River thought about what he said. It was easy to stand up to prevent a fight, but not as easy to know and predict what others would think.

"Ah, hell," said Nick, stopping in his tracks.

"What?" asked River.

"What was one reason you stayed to come to the meeting?"

River stopped and smacked herself in the head. "That stupid mob. Blew my thoughts right out of my head." She sighed and looked over at Nick. "I'm sorry, but may I stay with you a little longer?"

Nick smiled. "I've told you before. You are always welcome to stay for as long as you want."


	9. Confession

River leaned on the railing of Nick's cabin, staring out into the woods around her. She just couldn't decide. It never seemed the right time. River kicked a support in frustration. She _had_ to leave. But she _couldn't._ Not yet.

Four months had passed since the first meeting of the White Fang. River, Dennis, and Nick went to every meeting, along with a surprisingly large number of Faunus wishing to still join after the nearly confrontational first meeting. Charlie praised them and began making plans immediately for non-violent protests. They sat at several restaurants for hours without eating, stood in front of racially biased shops with protest signs, and refused to buy groceries from vendors, relying instead on Faunus hunters. One time, every single member crammed inside of Dustin's store for hours, preventing anyone from shopping without forcibly removing them. Dustin himself screamed himself hoarse for guards, but they refused due to the Equality Treaty. River caught glimpses of the captain several times that day, barely repressing his smile as Dustin jumped up and down in rage. They were not always successful, however, and some Faunus bore signs of having been hurt, but so far had not been injured to a severe degree, and no one had been accused of violent acts. After the initial incident, Charlie suggested traveling with a group to discourage further attacks. A few times, River saw a group of men approaching her, Nick, and Dennis, but one look at her usually discouraged a fight. Dennis was terrified of them, for among them were some who had beat him on River's first trip to Ingwine, but Nick and River stood by him at all times. River had slowly begun to grow on the Faunus as they watched her attend every meeting and share her thoughts. River wasn't sure, but they seemed to see her as a protector, of what Humans would eventually act like in years to come. Unfortunately, none of them could tell her anything useful about her past.

River shivered in the breeze. Fall was approaching fast and Nick had to prepare for winter. He had already packed up his tent at the insistence of River and slept inside the house in a sleeping bag in a far corner while still giving River the bed. River helped with what she could and Nick declared that he was more than ready. River looked out to see Nick bringing in the last of the wood for his fireplace. Setting it down near the door, Nick joined her on the railing.

"You got that look on your face again."

River sighed. "I just can't commit."

Nick looked out into the woods without saying anything. River looked at him in exasperation. "You know, you can give your opinion."

"I can't," said Nick.

"Why? It's your opinion I'm asking for."

"It's your decision and I don't want to influence it."

"You keep saying that, but that's still not an answer. I want to leave to find my family. I have to try the nearby city, but it's a journey and who knows if I'll find anything? And the White Fang; I'm a member. I can't just leave them. I have to protect them."

"You don't _have_ to. But your good nature wants to."

River banged her head on the railing. "As much as I hate to admit it, I think Lamassu is right to an extent. The town is nervous of me, I'm a Human siding with Faunus with combat training. If I leave, I _know_ someone will try something. I want your opinion, essentially, on how bad it would be if I left."

Nick shifted over and sat on the steps. "Anything I say will be biased. I…I don't want…" he gripped his head in frustration. "I just can't do it okay?"

River looked at him in surprise. In the months of living with him, she had notice a slow degrade of his personality. There had even been a couple of Grimm attacks on his house, something River had yet to see previously. She sat next to him on the steps and comfortably put her arm around him.

"Nick, tell me what's wrong. Why can't you tell me? Is there something you are worried about?"

Nick reached to take her hand, but forced himself to stop. He stood up and walked into the yard and turned to her.

"I would tell you to stay here."

River looked at him expectantly. "And why couldn't you tell me this before?"

Nick took a breath. "Because it's for purely selfish reasons."

River stared. "What do you mean by that?"

Nick internally struggled, running a hand through his hair. "I…I like you River."

River's heart skipped a beat. "I…like you too, Nick."

"Damn it, River!" shouted Nick suddenly. "I love you!"

Silence fell on the clearing. River looked at Nick, who loved relieved and humiliated at the same time.

"Since I first saw you," said Nick quietly. "You're the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. You floated down that river and all I could think of was getting you to safety. Then you washed up right into my arms and I nearly dropped you. When you finally woke up, scared and confused, all I wanted to do was take care of you. While you recovered, we talked and I felt… _connected._ You are charming, smart, strong. When you left for that clearing with the Grimm, I had hoped you didn't find anything. I didn't want to be in love with someone who really did have a family back home. Your memories started coming back, and all I could think of was, how could I persuade you to stay?" He paced the yard, the words pouring out of him in shame and relief. "Roux sensed it. She almost didn't give me any medicine because she could see the selfishness I had in saving you, as well as the good intention. But she did and I was so happy to save you. I love you. But you have a family. You need to return to them, I know, but I don't…" He looked at her with an angry tear in his eye. "I'm horrible. I really am a horrible person." He sat in the clearing and hung his head.

River sat on the steps in shock of Nick's words. She walked to him and reached down to pull him to his feet. She them put her arms around him.

"Nick…" she said. "I'm sorry. I am so very sorry." She broke away and looked at him with tears of her own. "My being here hurt you. I wish you had told me, I would have left sooner."

"No," said Nick. "I couldn't do it. I didn't want to."

"I know," said River. "But I can't stay here if all I do is cause you pain. I can't stay. I have a husband, a child, friends, family, and they are all waiting for me to return to them. It's been over six months since I disappeared from their lives." She took a step back from Nick. "I have to go back."

Nick nodded, his throat too tight for speech. He turned and walked to his shed and disappeared inside it. River walked into the house and began packing her few belongings and some rations. Strapping her gauntlets on her wrists and placing her Grimm trophy in her travel bag, she walked back outside to see Nick holding some kind of cloth in his hands.

"I've been working on this," said Nick, holding it out to her. "I wanted to give this to you, but I held off just in case…" he faltered.

River took hold of the material and pulled to reveal a new traveling cloak. Wrapping it around herself, River saw it was made of the same material of the blanket she had when she had first set out. Perfectly camouflaged, it fit perfectly around her. River admired it as Nick turned to walk away.

"Nick."

He stopped and turned just in time to receive a hug from River. He hesitantly returned it, holding her for a moment.

"Nick, the fact you made this," said River. "Something to keep me safe on a long travel, shows you really did want me to find my family. You are a good person, a good Faunus. One day, you will find someone who cares about you as much as you care for me." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stepped back. "I promise you this won't be the last time you see me. I will come back to visit you."

Nick gave a small smile. "Thank you River. Good luck."

River started making her way along the road leading to Ingwine. Before she reached it, she turned on a branching path and, taking one look back at the road leading to Nick's cabin, made her way into the woods. She would come back, she promised, once she found her family.


	10. Vale

Nine months.

Nine months of searching, begging, and fighting had finally brought River the docks of the Patch, a small island off the coast of Vale. As she walked down the gangplank, she looked around the small fishing village as she drew her cloak around her. It has been slow going for her these last few months, but she felt a spark of excitement as she glanced around. Things seemed...familiar.

Leaving Nick when she did, she had a bare-bones plan on what she wanted to do; reach a major settlement and look for records of a Taiyang. However, several problems arose as she made it to her first village since Ingwine. For one thing, she realized smaller towns did not have access to any directory outside their small borders. There was a record of all the citizens of Vale in the capital kingdom, but as River soon realized she was near to the border of Vale and Vacuo, such a trip would be a waste if she passed her hometown on the way. She could have gone to the Vacuo capital, but she did not want cross the hostile desert and none of River's recovered memories included any Vacuo landmarks that she could tell. So River compromised; she would travel to the city of Vale and stop at as many towns as she could on the way within reason. This was slow going, as dozens of villages were between her and Vale, some over a week's journey apart and not all of them on the main road to Vale. Another problem became apparent as River approached her fourth village and found it ravaged by Grimm and bandit attacks. Unwilling to leave anything to chance, she would spend a day or two searching the wreckage for survivors, supplies, and information.

Another setback was the attitudes of the various citizens. With little money and no way to prove who she was, River often had to contend with skepticism and prejudice. Few locals were willing to trust a stranger who had an unlikely story such as amnesia and allow her to look through official records. River often had to bargain for food and supplies, sometimes performing tasks from manual labor to clearing out nearby Grimm. She asked everyone she could for information on a Tai or a Yang, but with little to go on besides names, she rarely got answers, and the times she did had been false leads. Her memories were still coming back to her, but much more slowly since her revelation back fighting the horse Grimm and nothing that should could recognize or act on. It was more than infuriating.

After a long, fruitless trek though the Grimm infested land, River finally arrived in Vale. Even though she remembered bits and pieces of the capital from her memories, she still was amazed how advanced Vale was within the city. The people were well groomed and well fed. Cars were everywhere, shiny and sleek. Massive barges with the Schnee Dust Company logo packed the port, loaded with Dust containers. Police mechs stood on a handful of corners, but to River, they stood like statues for citizens to faun over and snap pictures. Seeing the wealth of the city made River a bit uncomfortable. After months on the road with the bare essentials, she found the luxury of the city disturbing, like a beautiful blanket that smothered the city and hid the outside world to its populace. She saw very few Faunus in the city and while they looked much better treated than previous Fanus River had met, she noticed a hardness around the eyes, and the nervous stares of Humans walking past them.

She found the giant CCT tower near the city center. These monoliths were shiny and new, a gift from Atlas for the conclusion of the Faunus War. River vaguely remembered their opening day, where everyone was allowed to enter the tower and got to talk to friends and strangers in other kingdoms free of charge. The novelty of speaking to someone on another continent was unheard of and Vale spent several days allowing the public to experience it. Now that the excitement had worn down, stricter security was now in place, as River discovered as she attempted to join the line and walk to the door.

"Identification, please," stated the police mech at the door, an older model, but still carrying a standard issue baton and handgun.

"Uh..." River made a show of patting down her cloak. "I seem to have left it at home. Please, can I just use the directory? I will just be a minute."

"Code 39 explicitly states no civilian may use any function of the CCT without logging in to the front desk with the operating mech or guard on duty," droned the mech. "I am afraid you must present your ID before entering."

River didn't want to give up so easily. "Please, uh," she squinted at the mech's chest, where, bizarrely, a nametag was visible. "...Burnie 636, I just need to find a contact number for my...brother. He lives outside the kingdom."

"Burnie's" visor grew yellow. "Ma'am, I am sorry, but under Code 39, I cannot allow you inside. If you continue to persist, we will have to detain you."

A hand clasped her shoulder. River looked up, expecting a human supervisor, and looked up into the eyes of a tall man with black hair and mutton chops. His clothes were modest and his boots had the well-worn look of someone who worked hard and took care of his belongings. He reminded her of Nick a bit, although about three times bigger.

"Sis, I told you to wait up," he said, looking at her meaningfully. "Vale has changed since you were last here." He turned to the mech. "Burnie, buddy, she's with me. Guest access."

Burnie's yellow visor dimmed a bit. "Citizen identified as Tukson Ari. Occupation; Bookstore owner, Tukson's Book Trade. Species;—"

"Home to every book under the sun," Tukson interrupted. "She's a family member. She can enter on my pass."

Burnie's glow vanished. "Code 46—"

"—States that the primary user is responsible for the individual operating under the use of a Guest Pass," said Tukson, impatiently. "I accept these conditions."

Burnie inserted a finder into a machine by the door. "Please state your name for the record."

River hesitated, then said, "River Ari."

After a few beeps, a card ejected from the top of the machine. Burnie took the card and handed it to Tukson.

"Calculating; this is your 31st sibling to have a registered guest pass. This seems to be a discrepancy; please report this anomaly to a supervisor as soon as possible."

"Thanks Burnie, I'll be sure to do that."

Tukson beckoned to River and the pair of them entered the building. There were a few people in the lobby, where a series of elevators circled around the room, with an additional elevator in the center. It was this one that Tukson swiped the card into and entered with River. As the door shut, Tukson handed the card to River.

"Hang on to this. You'll won't be hassled by security as long as you have that."

"Thank you very much," said River. "That was incredibly kind of you."

Tukson shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Well, you know nothing about me, and now I'm on your file. And by the sound of it, so are 30 other complete strangers."

"29, actually. I have my mother registered under me." Tukson grinned good-naturedly. "There are dozens of people who are still trying to reconnect to old family and friends after the war. Unless you become a resident in Vale, which means you buy an expensive house, you can't apply for an ID. People from the outskirts who can't afford it and don't want to live here, so I give them a hand." He looked down at River's dusty and battered travel attire. "So forgive me, but you don't look like a local."

River chuckled as she examined herself. "Yeah, you could tell huh?"

Tukson laughed. "You wanted the kingdom directory right? 22nd floor. Just plug in the guest pass and it does all the work."

"Thank you again," said River.

The elevator dinged and opened on the 20th floor and Tukson stepped off, but held the door for a moment. "I hope you find whoever you're looking for, River."

"You might have just made it happen, Tukson," smiled River.

Thanks to her guest pass, River did not have to work long before coming up with a handful of names and photos. River flipped quickly though the images, hoping to come across one that would trigger another memory—

And there he was, plain as day. Taiyang. A handsome man, with messy blond hair, bright blue eyes, and an orange bandana wrapped around his forearm. The picture had been taken recently, and River noticed a silly wispy bit of hair on his chin that had not been there before. The information that River could access stated he was a citizen of Vale, instructor at Signal Academy, with the island of Patch as his place of residence.

River's heart started pounding in her chest. She was close now, she could feel it. Downloading a copy of the photo and information on her guest pass, she snatched up her bag and hurried to the elevator.


	11. Patch

Finding a way to Patch was simple. Airships and ferries transported men and women back and forth hourly as people came to visit or traveled to work in Vale. River managed to buy a ticket and a few minutes later, her ferry departed the docks and made its way to the small island. River leaned on the railing, alternating between looking at Patch and glancing down at Tai's picture. What would she say to him, she wondered. Hi honey, sorry I'm late, lost my memory while battling Grimm. How was your year?

It had been longer than that, she realized. It had been almost been sixteen months since she had awoken in Nick's cabin with no memory. How long had she been gone before then? What would she say? What could she say? And Yang...how was she going to explain what happened to her daughter? How old was she now? She must be two, or close to it. River pulled her cloak around her as the sea wind blew across the deck. The truth, she decided. As much as she could. She would just have to trust Tai and Yang to forgive her.

The ferry pulled up alongside the dock a few minutes later. There was a bit of cursing and bumping as the crew laid out the gangplank and the riders began to disembark. Raven took her time, looking around the coastal town. When she first arrived in Vale, a few landmarks had triggered more vague memories, but nothing too clear. This time, she felt like she recognized where she was for the first time. Her eyes tracked to the local post office, the tavern and the general store. None of their signs were visible, but River _knew_. River hurried down the road, keeping her cloak tightly around her. She had made the decision not to reveal herself to anyone until she first talked to her family. She did not want to draw a crowd before finding them.

Making her way through the town, she followed the road into the forest, passing small clusters of residential buildings. River remembered that, while Patch was a small, fairly safe island, each of these areas were protected by an experienced fighter, usually retired Hunters who were too old for missions but could still handle the occasional Grimm. She remembered Tai built their home together, a little isolated from everyone. They were confident in their skills and security and wanted the privacy. Plus, the clearing that they found was beautiful, with plenty of room for their home, a garden, and enough space for Yang to play.

As River continued along the path, her chest began to constrict more and more with nerves. She stopped just around the corner of the house and tried to relax. Her heart beat so fast, she felt like it would burst. She needed a moment, she thought. Just a minute to herself before Tai saw her. She needed to get over her shock and fear. Instead of continuing along the road, she cut though a thick clump of trees. Stopping just short of the clearing, she looked out at her home.

Tai was in the front yard, dressed casually in jeans, t-shirt, and hiking boots, watering the plants in front of the porch. His messy blond hair was slick with sweat from a long day out in the sun and his hands were dirty from shifting dirt. River recognized him immediately and with it came another storm of memories.

Tai and River studying together in a library...standing back to back with two other hunters as Grimm surrounded them...Tai on one knee, holding a small box in front of him...a baby wrapped in cloth with a patch of golden yellow hair crying as Tai put her in River's arms...

River fell to her knees behind the tree as more and more memories swirled in her head. She gritted her teeth in pain as a thousand more memories crowded together. It was as if her entire life suddenly demanded her attention.

She had a best friend, Summer Rose, a brother, Qrow Branwen, she was born in Mistral, she went to Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin trained her, she was a professional Huntress, she specialized in search and destroy, everything coming together so fast. Not only that, but a hundred other memories began to flash in her head of battles, people, events, both good and bad. The sensation was making her sick and dizzy. For several minutes, River sat frozen, trying to sort out the myriad of new information.

The front door opened. River looked up to see Yang walk outside, climb down the front step, then half-ran, half-waddled to Tai. She was dressed in jeans as well with a bright orange shirt, her hair trailing unusually long for a child her age. Tai smiled as he dropped his tools and held out his arms. Yang hopped into his arms and Tai pretended to fall back with a cry. Yang laughed and babbled a string of mixed words and strange noises, while Tai held her up and nodded in grave understanding. Tai leaned over and whispered something in her ear, causing Yang to screech in laughter again. River stared at her, her heart suddenly frozen. She looked so happy and was so beautiful. Suddenly, a noise drew River's eyes back to the front door.

A short woman in a white cloak stood in the doorway, smiling as Yang and Tai conversed in the yard. Dressed in a light brown skirt, her black, reddish hair fell to shoulder length. River recognized her immediately. Summer Rose.

Summer smiled as she watched Yang and Tai conversing with each other as she walked down the steps, holding onto the banister for support. As she stepped down, Tai walked over to her and pressed his head against hers. It was then River noticed the slight bulge that Summer supported. Her fears were confirmed as Tai carefully laid a hand on that bulge and pulled Summer into his chest as he did so.

River leaned back against the tree out of their sight. A mix of fear, anger, hopelessness and sadness engulfed her. She couldn't seem to move or speak. She could only listen to the muffled conversation, the sound of doors opening and closing, of movement in the yard. It was a long time before she couldn't hear anything anymore and noticed the sun starting to set. As if her legs were filled with lead, River stood, took one last look at the house, then turned around and walked back to the coastal port of Patch.

For the first time that she could remember, she needed a drink.


	12. Reunion

By the time River returned to Patch's port, darkness had swallowed the island, lit only by the streetlights along the road. While Patch was not a large town, the streets were still fairly crowded with islanders enjoying their night. Several musicians were on the main street, competing to draw the most listeners. A few late night salesmen still maned their stalls, hawking their wares. There was even Hunter training for the residents to fend off small Grimm, manned by a gray haired woman armed with a training staff. River walked by in silence, making her way to a brightly lit pub at the end of the road. A sign out front of the pub read, "One for the Road."

The inside was crowded, clearly in the middle of their peak hours. Nearly every table and stool was filled with islanders and a few out-of-town Hunters enjoying a drink and a meal. There was some light music from a man in the corner and the bar was willed with the sound of laughter and conversation. River made her way to the back where the bartender was serving a rowdy group of young men and sat on the last stool available, between a rather short, plump man with gray hair, and a taller, black haired man in a tattered cloak, who apparently had had a long day of drinking already and was slumped over the counter, snoring slightly. The bartender gently tugged the empty drink out of the sleeping man's hands, replaced it with a full one, then turned to River.

"What will it be?"

River checked her pockets and pulled out a pouch containing the last of her money. "Whatever I can buy and keep them coming."

The barman took a look at the pouch and looked at River. She didn't know what he saw, but he nodded, took half of what was in the pouch, and pulled down a bottle from near the top shelf. "I'll just leave the bottle here."

River started to protest, but couldn't summon the energy. She nodded in thanks as the barman made the transaction and left to serve a woman down the line.

The voices surrounding her turned to babble as she sank into her own thoughts. She was too late. She waited too long to leave and Tai had given up and moved on without her. She didn't feel anger, just numb disbelief and sadness. How long had she been gone? Why had she taken so long? She took a long drink and forced herself to think slowly. When she had saw Tai, a wave of new memories had stunned her, filling in nearly every hole in her mind. She remembered Summer, a kind, thoughtful woman, always helping others. A terrible cook, River remembered, only able to bake cookies, which ironically were the best she ever tasted. Tai was always a bit of a clown, with horrible jokes, but a big heart. River wondered how long they had been together. But as she examined her new memories, she knew they never would have betrayed her if they knew she was alive.

What was she going to do now?

Tai had moved on, raising Yang by himself. Summer had replaced her, and they were to have a child together. She couldn't just walk back into Tai's life like this, could she? If she did, how would they handle it? Tai would be torn with guilt. River couldn't force him to leave Summer and their child. What on Remnant was she to do? She finished her drink and poured another.

River circled these questions again and again and again in her head as the bar began to empty around her. A few hopeful men (and a woman) tried to start a conversation with her, but the barman, seeing the look on her face, shooed them away. A few hours after River had arrived, it was just her and the passed out man next to her as the bartender and his staff began to clear tables and put up chairs.

The bartender looked at his watch, then began taking an assortment of bottles and ingredients and began making a complex drink. River couldn't tell what he was doing, but it was strange enough and she was drunk enough to be dragged her out of her thoughts.

"What are you making?"

The bartender chuckled.

"This, my dear, is a secret remedy for the gentleman next to you," he nodded toward the slumped, black haired man. "Only works on him, gives him a boost to his sobriety. If you'd like, I'll give you a taste, but be warned, no one has held it down apart from him."

River glanced over at the man who was showing signs of waking with murmurs and shifting in his seat. As a waitress attempted to pull his glass away from him, he tightened his grip on it and slurred, "No, I got this gorgeous, thanks." The waitress shook her head, in amusement rather than insult, and walked away. The barman placed two glasses on the counter and filled them.

"Here you go, miss" he said.

River sipped from her glass and immediately felt as if the alcohol had been sucked out of her. She could still feel some effects, but her mind suddenly became clearer, much clearer than she should have felt after drinking nearly an entire bottle of strong liquor. She coughed a bit at the strength and unexpected flavors, a combination of fruit, sugar and a number of unidentified tastes, but she felt better than she did. The bartender raised his eyes in surprise.

"Well, now, you are the first person to survive my Branwen Bomb," he said.

Branwen?

"You hear that, Qrow?" said the bartender, nudging the man next to her. "You may have someone who might finally drink you under the table."

Qrow took a massive swig of the Branwen Bomb, turned to River, and froze. His eyes grew wide as he slowly swallowed his drink. After taking a long look up and down at her, he examined his Bomb.

"Pat, you didn't spike this with anything did you?"

Pat laughed. "No, I promised you I wouldn't do that."

River and Qrow sat eye to eye for a few moments in silence. The bartender's smile faded as he looked between one and the other. "Uh, is everything okay?"

Qrow emptied his bomb and pushed the glass across the counter.

"Yeah, Pat, everything is fine. Listen, would you mind giving us some space?"

Pat raised his eyebrows and glanced at River.

"It's fine," River said.

Hesitating for a moment, Pat nodded. He reached into his pocket and tossed a set of keys on the counter in front of Qrow. "Just lock up when you're done. Leave the keys in the usual spot."

"Thanks, Pat. Make sure Lily gets home safe."

Pat and the waitress gathered their things walked out, flipping the Closed sign on the front door and exiting the pub. Qrow pushed back from the counter to face River, reaching into his pocket for a flask. Unscrewing it, he took a sip, before placing it on the counter.

"Hello, brother," said River.

And she remembered. Qrow Branwen, the unlucky Hunter. Unshaven, with his jet black hair messily tousled. He looked almost exactly how River remembered him, with his tattered red cape and serious eyes. The only thing new about him was a small white cross hanging from a cord around his neck.

"Hey, sis," he said. "Long time, no see."

"Yeah."

Qrow leaned back and pulled something out of his pocket and laid it out on the counter. River leaned over and saw herself, Summer, Tai and Qrow posing for a picture. River remembered that picture; the day the four of them graduated Beacon Academy as Team STRQ. Grinning, the four of them looked at the camera, confident, happy, strong.

"Where have you been, Raven?" Qrow asked.

River released a breath she had no idea she was holding. Raven. Her name was Raven.

"I...I was hurt," she began, and told her story.


End file.
